A meeting whit the past A Kai love story
by AmTheLion
Summary: Taira's past is a mustery. She haven't looked at her blade for years. But after another of her street fights, she walks in the park and see a red and a blue light. Checking it out her world is turned up side down, and her past hunts her once more.
1. The story

**AmTheLion:** Ok so this is my first story on here, hope you'll enjoy it.

**Summary:** Taira's past is a mystery, but she does remember that she used to live in Russia at a beyblade training centre, that she ran away from for some reason, but not exactly why, but sometimes the nightmares give her an idea. She hasn't looked at her blade since then, it lies in a box in her closet. Now she is a street fighter. After another night of fighting, she walks through the park. She sees a red and a blue light. Walking up to it to find out what it is, something strange happens. And her world is turned upside down.

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own this story and the character Taira.

**Signs used in the story:**  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 1: The story**

You avoid your opponent's hit with a quick move, and then you respond by kicking him in the chest. He pants for air, but before he manages to recover you punch your fist into his face. You hit him so hard that you knock him to the ground. You stand ready to hit him again if he gets up, but he doesn't. The people around you start to shout and scream louder than before. You just turn and walk back to your boss, Akuma the boss of the underground street fights and one of the city's riches men.

"Well done Taira, another 30,000 in the box" He says pleased. You don't say anything, just sit down in front of him and stare at the other fights.

"Hey boss, I won again, another 20,000 for you!" A guy with green hair and blue eyes says as he makes his way over to you.

"Good job Craino!" Akuma replies.

"Thanks boss, I'm honoured to fight for you." He smiles and bows for the boss. Then he comes over to you and sits down besides you.

"Hi, Taira, good match." You still don't say anything, just growl and keeps staring at the fights.

"Oh come on Taira, don't be so grumpy. If you want we can go on a rave instead of being bored down here…What do you say babe?" Cain says about to put an arm around your shoulder. You glare at him, then get up and start leaving.

"Hey come on Taira, what's wrong with you today?" He comes after you but you turn around and look at him with a hateful glare. He stops.

"Ok, I get the point, you want to be alone fine, but tell me if you want to party or something ok?" He says.

"Huh" Is the only reply you give him.

You leave the underground and head for the park. While you're walking through it, you suddenly see a red and a blue light; lighten up the sky not far away from you. You start walking towards it; you want to know what it is. When you get closer you hear voices and some other strange sounds, like metal hitting metal. You're standing outside a big open space and in the middle are a beydish and two bladers battling each other. Over the dish is two amazing bitbeasts, a red phoenix and a blue dragon. You don't know why, but for some reason this red phoenix seems somehow familiar. You look at the owner of the bitbeast, a guy with two toned blue hair and muscular body, in that moment you get a flashback.

* * *

_Little you, sits on the floor with tears in your eyes, your blade is lying besides you. A little boy sits besides you. _

"_Come on Taira, try again. I know you can do it, I'll help you, come on." He says. Little you gets up and gets ready to blade again, _

"_Like this right?" you ask standing ready with your launcher. _

"_Yeah, come on you can do it, I know you can." Little you launches the beyblade and it hits the wall then land on the ground, still spinning. You smile._

"_I did it, I really did it!" you say excited _

"_You see, I knew you could. One day you'll be my biggest opponent, I know it!" The boy says making you laugh._

* * *

Suddenly you're pulled back to reality. You're standing there shocked,

_What just happened?_ You're still staring at the bitbeasts, when the red phoenix stops attacking. Without you knowing, you suddenly know what this phoenix is called.

"Dranzer..." You whisper. The gigantic bird turns and looks right at you. You jerk back, then Dranzer makes a gigantic scream and the blade jumps right out of the dish, and spins right at you...

* * *

**AmTheLion:** Ok so that was the first chapter. Hope you like it.

**Writer: **AmTheLion  
**BETA: **Vulecrise

**Please leave me a review, thank you.**


	2. Don't remember

**AmTheLion:** Chapter 2, Enjoy.

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do, however, own this story and the character Taira.

**Signs used in the story: **  
"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Don't remember**

The blade jumps at you. You manage to avoid it by a few inches, but fall down in the process. You expect to hit the ground quite hard, but suddenly someone catches you. You don't understand anything and look up at the one who caught you with confusion. The guy with the two-toned blue hair, the owner of the blade that almost hit you, looks back down at you. When your eyes meet his, he twitches. He stares at you, looking a little shocked.

"Taira?" He asks with a deep voice.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

_It can't be... it just can't be her….she escaped from there too?_ You look at the girl in your arms; she's even more beautiful than you can remember. She looks at you with confusion.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She asks

_She doesn't remember me…_ For some reason this makes you feel weird, but you don't understand what it means.

* * *

(Your POV)

_How does he know my name? Do I know this guy? I haven't even seen him before…_ You don't understand any of this. The guy's surprised look disappears and is replaced with an almost disappointed one.

"You don't remember me do you?" He says

"Hi girl, are you all right?" The other blader and the other guys run over to the two of you. The second blader, the one with the cap looks down at you with a worried face.

"You're not hurt are you? Why did you do that Kai?" He asks and looks at the guy who's still holding you.

"You think I did it on purpose Tyson. It was Dranzer!" He growls. Kai looks at his blade, which is lying by your feet.

"Why didn't you stop him then, you could have hurt her!" The guy called Tyson adds.

"Don't you think I tried Tyson…" He glares at Tyson. Kai lets go of you and reaches for his blade.

"You're ok?" Another guy with black hair and a long ponytail reaches his hand out to you so he can help you up. You stare at him, and then you get up by yourself.

"I'm fine!" You look at Kai, as he too gets back on his feet and his eyes once again meet yours.

_Why do I have this strange feeling that I've meet him before? And how does he know my name?_ You think.

"You have to excuse them, especially my little brother, he can overdo it sometimes." A fourth guy with light blue hair looks at you. You glare back at him.

"Are you sure Kai didn't do anything to you? Because you're kind of like him…" Tyson says. You answer him with an evil glare. And then a brown-haired girl hits him over the head.

"Tyson you're just so stupid sometimes" She says angrily. Then the two of them starts to argue. You start walking away. The others just stand left and look at you leave.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

"That was weird. I mean, what just happened?" Max asks. He looks at the others.

"I don't know, I've never seen a blade behave like that before." Kenny replies.

"Do you know what happened Kai?" Rei asks silently. Kai is looking at the girl who's walking away, and doesn't answer.

"No matter what happened no one got hurt, so let's just keep training ok?" Hilary says. Everyone returns to the beydish, except Kai, who starts to walk away towards the park.

"Hey Kai, where're you going?" Tyson shouts after him.

"I need to think…" Is the only reply he gets. Then he walks away and soon disappears into the darkness of the trees.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 2 of my story. In all there are 14 chapters to this story.  
So stay put, the next one will soon be up, and before you know it, the story will be over.

**Writer:** AmTheLion  
**BETA:** Vulecrise

**Please leave me a review, thank you.**


	3. I want to know

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 3 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do, however, own the character Taira.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// ( talking)

* * *

**Chapter 3: I want to know**

(Kai's POV)

_I can't believe that Taira doesn't remember me; maybe Boris did something to her… _You think as you're walking through the park

//You know Kai, she remembered my name// Dranzer says in a bit of a teasing tone.

_Why did you do that Dranzer? You could have hurt her…_ You sneer back.

//Well I'm sorry, you don't have to be so grumpy, just because she didn't remember you//

_Don't say sorry to me, you should say it to her!_

//Fine, I'll tell Dragon Fire I'm sorry, I'm sure at least he remembers us…// Dranzer then leaves you to think again. You're now at the highest point in the city, an observation post in the middle of the park. You look at the city that's beaded in moonlight.

_Why does it bother me so much that she doesn't remember me?_

* * *

(Your POV)

You're back home in your apartment. You're still in your own thoughts when you lock yourself in. It's quiet, you look at the clock.

_03:05, the others must be sleeping._ You think of what has just happened while you're walking into your room. You go to the bathroom and put on your pajamas; then go to bed while still thinking of what happened.

_How did he know my name? I've got to find out. Tomorrow is Saturday so I'll find it out then..._ then you fall asleep, still thinking of that guy, Kai.

You wake up the next morning hearing your alarm clock ringing in your ear. You hit it with your pillow, which makes it fly across the room and hit the wall on the other side of the room before hitting the floor. You growl.

_Why the hell do I have the alarm clock on, I've no need to get up early._ You drag your duvet over your head to keep the light out, and keep on sleeping. You wake up three hours later and discover that the clock says its 12 in the afternoon. You drag yourself out of bed, and get dressed. Then go out to the kitchen and find a note saying that Shila and Lola, the girls you're living with, are at work. You grab some breakfast and when you're done, you go to the training room to get out some aggression. You're releasing all your anger on a boxing bag when you remember what happened yesterday.

_That's right; I need to find that guy. I need to know how he knows who I am._ You hurry up and take a shower, get on some new clothes then you're off to find the guy with the blue beyblade.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You're at the observation post in the park again, staring at the city, when you suddenly feel the smell of perfume. It smells really good, you get curious, where does that smell come from? You turn around to find out, and there, right in front of you, is Taira, and she's looking even hotter than she did yesterday. You get a bit surprised, how did she find you? Suddenly she takes a few steps and end up standing just a few inches from you. You smell the perfume even better now, and you realize it's her perfume. She looks you right in the eyes, you return her gaze, just like yesterday you get this strange feeling inside, but you hide this from her. Then she opens her mouth to say something, pauses for a moment, then she continues.

"How do you know my name? How do you know who I am? And who are you?" She keeps on looking you in the eyes. You look at her for a moment, and then close your eyes and look away.

"You don't remember much of your past do you?" You reply.

* * *

(Your POV)

_How does he know about that?_ You look at him a bit surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" You ask a bit skeptical.

"Because if you did remember, you would know." You look curious at him.

"How would I know?"

"Why don't you ask your bitbeast?" He says. Then he turns and starts walking away. You look after him.

_What did he mean by that?_ You remember your bitbeast, maybe he was right, and maybe he would remember something you didn't. You turn and start walking, quickly, back to your apartment, if you didn't remember all too wrong, then your blade was in a box in your closet.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

"Why don't you ask your bitbeast?" You start walking away, noticing she's looking after you.

_Why do I feel so weird around her?_ You ask yourself.

//Don't act like you don't know Kai// Dranzer interrupts your thoughts.

_What do you mean Dranzer?_ You ask a bit confused.

//Oh come on Kai! You like her, you always have. After all she's was your first, and as far as I know only crush//

_Oh, shut up!_ You yell at him.

//What? You know it's true, you want her, you always wanted her. // Dranzer continues.

_What's your point Dranzer?_ You growl

//Just that if she starts remembering, she'll remember you too, don't you think you should be around in case that happens? // You stop and go quiet for a moment, then you reply

_So you want me to keep an eye on her? _

//Well it couldn't hurt if we start taking a bit more contact, or what? // You think about it for a moment, and then you turn around and run after Taira.

* * *

(Your POV)

You walk into your apartment and go straight to your room. Shila and Lola are still at work. You open your closet and start looking through it until you find an old grey box. You take it out and sit down on your bed with the box in front of you. For a moment you just sit there and stare at it.

_I haven't seen this in almost 7 years, am I really ready to use it again?_ You sit there for another moment, and then you take a deep breath and open the box. Inside lies a black and orange blade and a shooter in the same colors. You pick up the blade and stare at it for a moment.

//It's been a long time Taira. It's good seeing you again// A deep voice says.

_It has been a long time, and it's good seeing you again too, Dragon Fire._

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 3

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Vulecrise

**Please leave me a review**


	4. The past is revealed

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 4 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Taira and the bitbeats DragonFire.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 4: The past is ****revealed**

(Your POV)

_Dragon Fire can you tell me about my past?_ You asked while staring at your blade. You were sitting on your bed speaking to your bitbeast for the first time in 7 years.

//I wondered when you would ask me that// he replied.

_Well can you? _

//Yes I can, but do you really want me to? Your and ours pasts aren't all that good. It's a reason you choose to forget. Are you really sure you want to remember again?// You thought about it for a moment.

_Yes I'm sure. Tell me, especially about that guy. _

//You mean Kai. Dranzer told me you meet again//

_Dranzer? You mean his bitbeast?_ You asked surprised.

//Yes. He also told me to say he was sorry for charging you yesterday.//

_Tell me Dragon Fire, how does he know me?_

//He knows you because you grew up together.//

_Ok, I Think you should start from the beginning, or else I won't understand anything._ You said.

//Yes, I Think that would be wise.//

* * *

Dragon Fire starts telling you about your past. How an evil man called Boris took you away from the children's home and brought you to Bio Volt, where he started training you to become a beyblader. It was here you got all your bruises that you had before becoming a street fighter.

//Boris used to hit you every time you didn't do as well as he ordered you to. That was also the reason why you feared him, and why you hated blading.// Dragon Fire told you.

_I don't understand, if I was so afraid and hated blading so much, why didn't I just run away_? You asked.

//Because you were so young. You were only 2 years old when Boris started training you.//

_I see, but I still don't get how that Kai guy knows me._

//Because one day when you were training you collapsed because you didn't manage to launch the blade right, he noticed you and helped you, he was the reason you learned to blade right, and you started loving it.// You remembered the flashback you had yesterday of little you and a little boy.

_It was Kai, that little boy that helped me was Kai. _You realized.

//Yes it was. The two of you became great friends and you didn't trust anyone but each other. You trained together and became stronger every day. But then something happened that made Kai's Grandpa take him away and leaving you alone with Boris// Dragon Fire explained.

//About 4 years later, when you were about 10, you manage to run away from that place. It was then you swore that you would never blade again or ever remember anything that had happened to you in that place, not even Kai. I suppose you know what happened after that.// You sat on your bed and stared at your blade.

_I need to think._ You told him and got of the bed.

//You're going practice again?//

_No, I do that when I need to get out some aggression. Now I need to think. Y_ou said as you walked up to your desk and grabbed your sketch book. You put your blade and shooter in your pocket and went to the park. You found a tree at the observation post you had seen Kai earlier, climbed it, found a good sitting position and started drawing. This made you calm down, and made it easier for you to gather your thoughts. You sit there thinking of what Dragon Fire told you, while drawing.

* * *

After a while you had finished the drawing, and to your surprise you had drawn two fighting blades. Then suddenly a picture flashes over your eyes. It's only there for a minute but you see it clearly enough to realize that it's two blades in a fight. Then you're looking at your drawing again.

_Ever since I meet Kai again yesterday, I've had more and more of these flashbacks_.

//Maybe that's a good thing, you wanted to remember your past you know.//

_Ye__a__h, but it's so confusing, they don't make any sense, they're just memories that don't fit together. _

//Maybe you should speak to Kai again, maybe he can give them sense.//

_Maybe, but I don't know where he is._ You replied with a sigh.

//I can ask Dranzer if you want.//

_Please do, I think I know how to get my memories back… _

//As you wish.//

* * *

(BladeBreakers' POV)

You're all at Tyson's dojo, and you're discussing the girl from last night.

"I don't know but there was something strange about here, I mean she didn't even seem surprised of our bitbeasts." Tyson said.

"Well maybe she blades and has her own bitbeast. That would explain why she didn't react to them." Hillary suggested.

"What do you think Kai?" Ray asked. Everyone turned and looked at Kai. He just stared at them for a moment then he just closed his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Well there's one special thing I would like to know…Why did Dranzer suddenly attack her? I've never seen or read about a bitbeast doing that before, not without the owner of the blade telling it to…" Everyone was in their own thoughts when Grandpa came into the room.

"Hey dudes and dudette have you invited another dudette because one is standing outside." Everyone looked confused at him.

"Hey Hill have you invited any of the girls from the other teams?" Tyson asked and looked at her.

"No, I haven't talked to any of them since yesterday."

"Oh it's none of the girls that's been here before, this one is new to me, but I must say she's quite beautiful to be so young" Grandpa commented.

"She doesn't happened to have long black hair and be around 16-17 does she?" Hiro questioned.

"Yes she has, how did you know?"

"I just guessed really. Seems like the girl we meet last night has come for a visit." Hiro continued. Everyone look at each other, and then all of them hurried out into the garden.

* * *

(Your POV)

_Suppose Dranzer didn't mind us coming on a visit since he told of where to find them._ You commented while waiting.

//Actually, I would say he was quite excited when I said you wanted to see them.// Dragon Fire replied with a little laugh. You couldn't help smirking. Then you see all of the guys from last night come out into the garden. You notice Kai right away, and you feel your blood starts burning with impatience.

"Hey it really is you from last night, what do you want?" Tyson asked curiously. You ignore him and just walking straight up to Kai, look him right in the eyes and say with a smirk.

"Ok wise guy, I did what you said and talked to my bitbeast. But that's not enough. He can't make me remember everything, but I think I know how to get my memories back." He looks at you.

"And how is that?" He asks in the end. You can't help smirking at him even more.

"Like you don't know. I want a beyblade match, against you." Everyone gapes, except Hiro, Kai and you. Then he smirks.

"Fine, let's have a match!" You both stand ready over the beydish.

"This will be interesting, I think I'll analyze this match, then maybe we can find out some more about this new girl." Kenny said as he opened his laptop.

"Ok you ready? 3-2-1…" Tyson counted you down.

"LET IT RIP!" Both of you shout as you launch your blades into the dish…

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 4. Keep your eyes up for chapter 5- Dragon Fire

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Vulecrise

**Please leave me a review**


	5. Dragon Fire

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 5 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Taira and the bitbeast Dragon Fire.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dragon Fire**

(Your POV)

Your blades smash into each other once again. Dranzer spins around to hit Dragon Fire; he misses by a few inches.

_He's good, but if he hadn't been I would be disappointed._ You smirk.

"My turn Kai, see if you can handle this!" Your blade suddenly stops circling and is now spinning in the middle of the dish. Kai looks sceptical at you, and then he smirks back.

"Let's see what kind of tricks you can do!" He says. Then Dranzer makes a turn and spins right at Dragon Fire.

"DRANZER,KNOCK HER OUT!" He shouts. You smile even more.

"Not that fast Kai, Dragon Fire back flip his attack!" As Dranzer is about to hit Dragon Fire, your blade avoids the hit, spins around it and then knocks it from the behind and Dranzer gets knocked out of the dish.

"It's not possible." Kai says surprised. Everyone stands there speechless and stare at Kai's blade on the ground by his feet, and your blade still spinning in the dish.

"What the hell just happened?" Tyson asks. You smirk at him.

"I think I can explain that. You see when Kai attacked the last time; he built up a huge amount of power to knock her out of the dish. What he didn't know was that she hadn't been using her full power before; she was a lot stronger than Kai though she was. So when he attacked and she avoided him and then knocked him from the behind, she used her own power, as well as the power Kai had built up, to knock him out. Am I right?" Kenny says and looks at you.

"Yes, you are." You answered and look over at Kai. He smirks and picks up his blade. He comes over to you and look you right in the eyes.

"You've really gotten a lot stronger since last time we had a match." He says. Suddenly you remembered that you and Kai used to blade when you were kids, and he always won, which made you so mad because you wanted to beat him. You smiled.

"This time I got you."

* * *

(Kai's POV)

After Taira beat you she introduced herself to the others, but she doesn't mention her past with you. The guys return her introduction and invited her in with the rest of you. When you're all sitting inside, the others start to ask her questions, and the first one comes from Tyson.

"So Taira, how do you know Kai?" She stares at him, without saying anything, and then she turns and looks at you. You meet her eyes, and understand right away that she wants you to answer that question.

"Kai?" Tyson asks. Everyone looks at you curiously.

//What are you waiting for, don't you see that she still doesn't remember much and wants you to tell her// Dranzer says in your mind.

_I don't have anything against telling her Dranzer, but the rest of them don't need to know everything._

//What, are you afraid they'll find out about the crush you always had on here?// he teases you.

_Shut up, I told you I'm not in love with her!_ You mentally scream back.

//Fine, take it easy would you, but just so you know, Dragon Fire told me she thinks your handsome.//

Then he left your mind. The last thing he said made you a bit curious. You looked over at her.

_Does she really think that? No, I did not wonder about that! _

"Kai are you going to answer or not?" Tyson pulls you out of your thoughts, and you send him a death glare.

"We grew up together." That's all you say before you cross your arms and close your eyes.

"Grew up together, you mean she too grew up in Russia with Boris?" Max asks. You open your eyes and look at Taira. She just nods and looks back at you.

_I can't believe that I'm together w__ith__ her again. I actually missed her._

* * *

(Your POV)

You're sitting outside in Tyson's garden, when you hear someone coming up behind you. You're about to turn around, when someone grabs your shoulders, and stops you. Then you feel someone leaning down, and put his lips on your cheek. It's not exactly a kiss, more like a stroke from his lips. Then you feel his warm breath near your ear.

"I've missed you Taira!" Kai whispers. You feel your body tremble, his touch and warm breath against your neck, makes you feel all tense. He puts his arms around your waist, and lean his head on your shoulder, with his lips down on your bare skin.

"I've missed you to Kai, even if I didn't know it was you I missed." You feel him giving a little smile, still with his lips on your skin.

"This time I won't leave you, ever again." He says.

_Kai, I still don't remember much about my past, but I still know this feeling, but do I really want to have it? Do I really dare to love you?_

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 5. Keep your eyes up for chapter 6- No one can control me.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Vulecrise

**Please leave me a review**


	6. No one can control me

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 6 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the characters: Taira, Lola, Shila and the bitbeast Dragon Fire.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 6: No one can control me**

(Your POV)

You're sitting in a tree in the park. You came back to the apartment really late last night. Shila and Lola were asleep, and you left before they woke up this morning, so you had avoided the question of where you had been, at least so far.

_They're going to ask sooner or later. And they're going to find out eventually. I can just go back and get it over with. Then maybe they can let me be. I'll just finish this drawing then I'll go back._ You finish the last lines on your drawing of Dragon Fire. You take a look at it to see if it needs something more, but find it to be done. You pack your stuff and then head back to the apartment. You started to get hungry too, when you left this morning you had only taken an apple to eat. When you come to the door you stop for a moment.

_This is going to take some time; they'll want to know everything. Typical those two. Well__ might as well__ just jump in it._ You open the door and get in.

"There you are, where have you been?" Shila asks the moment you enter. You stare at her.

"Somewhere," You reply bored.

"Come on Taira, you know you're not going to get away from it! You were gone all afternoon yesterday, come on tell us what you've been doing." Lola says.

You sigh. While eating breakfast you tell them that you were with some old and new friends and this morning you had been in the park drawing. Then you went in the training room to gather your thoughts.

_Shila and Lola ask too many questions... _You think slightly irritated.

* * *

You've been training for some hours while trying to remember things from your past. You're still in your own thoughts when Shila and Lola come in. You notice them, but ignore them and keep on doing your moves in deep concentration.

"Hey Taira there's a man on the phone he wants to speak to you." Shila says. You turn around and look at them.

"A man, who?" You ask.

"Don't know he just asked for you without saying who he was." Lola replies. The two of them look seriously at you.

" Taira, are you sure you were with friends yesterday? You know if you gotten a man that's a lot older than you, and the two of you well… You know you can tell us." Shila says seriously. You look shocked at her.

"Are you kidding me, that's disgusting! I'm not sleeping with some old pervert, I can't believe you even thought of that!" You shout at her, then storm out to the phone. Whoever this man was it better be important, because now you were really pissed off.

"WHAT?" You scream into the phone.

"Now, Now Taira, no need to scream, I can hear you quite fine." A male voice says in the other end. You freeze. It was your boss, Akuma. But how did he know your number. You never told him where you lived or given him your number. You always went to him, not him to you.

"How did you find me?" You ask.

"I have my ways Taira, I have to keep an eye on my fighters you know." He replies. You don't answer him on that, he was a really dangerous man to get in a fight with, even if you were one of the best fighters in town, you couldn't defeat all of the fighters working for him.

"What do you want?"

"Simple, I want you to fight, I have a very important battle tonight, a lot on stake in this battle, that why I want my best fighter to handle it, and as you know, that's you." He explains. You just stand there for a moment, thinking.

"Ok, where and when?" You finally say.

* * *

The underground is full of people.

_This battle really must be important since so many people shown up to watch it_. You think while looking around.

//I don't like this Taira, I knew you were a street fighter, but I didn't believe it was this bad. Just look at these people, they drink and curse, and I bet there's a lot of them that are on drugs as well. And remember, you're a blader again now; you can't blade if you're full of wounds.// Dragon Fire says in your mind.

_Don't worry Dragon Fire; I'll be fine, just because __there are__ many people here, doesn't mean that my opponent is all that much._

//No, and I believe that you're going to win, don't get me wrong. I'm just worried you'll get hurt. And besides, Dranzer asked if we were coming on another visit soon, and I don't think it would be all too good if you came with a blue eye.//

_Hehe, guess you're right, I'll be careful ok. Then we can go and visit them tomorrow. _You reply with a chuckle.

//Sounds good. Well good luck, and remember I'm with you, so if you need some extra power then I'll be glad to give you some.// He finishes.

_Thanks Dragon Fire._

* * *

You enter the big underground hall, and right away you see your boss. You walk up to him to get some more information about your opponent, and what this fight is all about.

"Taira, there you are. You look good, I expect you're in good shape as always." He says when he sees you. You stare at him with your arms crossed over your chest.

"I suppose you want to know what all of this is about." You look at him with a bit curious eyes.

"Well as I told you this battle is very important. I'm gambling almost everything on this battle. The one I'm gambling against calls himself the world's coming ruler, but he's not going to be the ruler of anything as long as I'm alive. At first he asked for a beyblade battle, but I told him that was for wimps and that I only would settle it with a street fight, so he agreed to that. That's where you come in. You're representing me and my league against this guy. His representative is called Fighting bull. He's a huge guy and has never lost, but then again neither have you. His big so you should be able to outdo him in speed and flexibility. So you ready?" He finish explaining. You just look at him.

_Great, I'm going to fight a huge muscle builder, because two rich guys can't decide which of them are most fit to take over the world. This is going to be fun._ You turn around to the fighting plate. Everyone has gathered around it to watch. And then he comes, the biggest man you've ever seen. People start sheering, and the huge man laughs so it echoes in the whole underground.

"Come on, show me the pathetic little guy who dares to take a fight with me." He says with a deep rumbling voice. You can't help smiling

_I'll really enjoy this one. Beating this guy is going to be so fun._ You take the few steps down onto the fighting plate.

"WHAT? Is this the one I'm going to fight, a little girl! HAHA I've never seen something so stupid, your dead girl!" He spits out with an evil grin on his face. You don't say anything, just look at him.

* * *

The Bull makes the first move. He jumps at you, and tries to grab you around the waist. But you avoid him easily. He makes a lot of moves and twists trying to get you, but he's way to slow, you keep avoiding him with simple small moves while he starts to sweat more and more.

"Stand…puh…still…you…little…brat." He manage to say while gasping for air. An evil grin comes over your face. Then you make your move. You make a quick move at him, and before he knows it, you're behind him. You give him a hard and precise kick right in the neck by jumping and make a spin at him. He falls to the ground completely knocked out. You've won. Everyone stares at you totally shocked; you made one move and then knocked out the most feared fighter in the underground. What they don't know is that you hit one of the body's pressure points, which made him faint.

"Wonderful Taira, wonderful. You're definitely my best fighter. You see I told you no one can beat my fighter." Akuma says.

_His fighter!_ You stare furious at him.

"Your fighter, your fighter! What am I, a thing you just can control and make do whatever you want?" You scream at him, you had enough of this shit, you never liked Akuma and you never looked at him as your boss, you never really listened to him, you had always done as you wanted, sometimes it helped him, but you hadn't really cared. But now you had enough.

"Now, now Taira, you know your more valuable to me that any of the other fighters." He says.

"Like I care, you really think you can control me. NO ONE CAN CONTROL ME, I DO AS I WANT! I had enough of this, I'm leaving, and I'm not coming back." You turn and start walking to the exit. No one dares to stop you, not even Akuma, because he knows he can't stop you or get you back.

* * *

You're sitting in the tree in the park again. It's still early in the morning, so it's not many other people out yet.

_Last night was a total waste._ You said to Dragon Fire.

//Look at it this way, you're finally out of that stupid underground// he comforts you.

_Yeah at least something good came out of it. So what now Dragon Fire?_

//Well you can start training to become a blader again. You haven't trained since you had that fight against Kai. Even if you managed to beat him, I think it was more because of luck, because he didn't know what you could do. //

_Yeah I think you're right, the attack I used was only based on power. I didn't really have any strategy. Suppose I'm a bit rusty._

//We both are. Maybe the Bladebreakers can help us out. They're world champions you know, maybe they can help us getting back in shape.//

_Good idea, let's see if we can find them._

You jumped down from the tree and start walking towards Tyson's dojo.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You're all at the BBA headquarters training.

"Come on now guys, it's not long to the next tournament. You have to be in shape for that." Kenny says.

"We know chief, but it's hard concentrating ok, that Taira girl was a really good blader and I bet it's not only me who wants a match with her." Tyson says. All nod as an answer to him.

"Maybe we should invite her to train with us, then we can battle her as well as getting to know her better." Max say.

"That's a good idea Max, maybe we should." Rei replies. Just as he said that the doors to the training room flies open, and in the door is Taira.

"Wow talk about timing, we were just talking about you." Tyson says with a smile. She stares at him.

"We were about to go look for you, we're wondering if you want to train with us." Max explains. A smile spreads across her lips.

"That would be interesting." She replies.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 6. Keep your eyes up for chapter 7- Returning to Moscow.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Vulecrise

Please leave me a review


	7. Returning to Moscow

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 7 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Taira.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

* * *

**Chapter 7: Returning to Moscow**

_He's hitting you again. You made him really mad this time. He caught you when you were searching the hallways for Kai. You weren't allowed to be here, and you were defi__nite__ly not allowed to see Kai. Boris gives you a new hit on the cheek. _

"_Why do you go against my orders Taira?" He asks in a calm and friendly tone, but his grip around your arm is hard and painful. You try your hardest to not br__eak__, but you can't help the tears that flow down your cheeks. Your arm almost goes numb of his hard grip. And your cheek is warm, red and painful where he hit you. _

"_You know that if you listen to what I say, none of these things would happen. I don't like to punish you Taira, but until you listen I'm afraid that's the only way I can make you learn." He still speaks in the same tone, almost fatherly, but you know he's mad at you. _

"_Let her go." You hear Kai shout, and then you hear him run to you. Boris lets go of your arm and you fall together on the floor. _

"_Taira, are you ok?" He looks at you with worry in his eyes. _

"_Kai…*gasp*…I…*gasp*…I just wanted to…*gasp*…say…*gasp*…Happy Birthday." You say while crying. Boris gets a furious look in his eyes; he raises his hand to hit you again. _

* * *

"_NOOOOO!!!"_

You wake up sitting in your bed. You're shaking, breathing heavily and cold sweat pours down your forehead.

_It was just a dream!_ You sigh and drop on your back again, looking up at the ceiling.

_I'm starting to get why I ran away._ You're lying awake in your bed, watching the minutes pass by on your alarm clock. It's only 5:48. You get out of bed and put on some clothes and grab an apple on your way out the door. The cold morning air feels good to breathe in. You eat the apple while walking to the park. The grass is wet with morning dew and your shoes get wet as you walk, but you don't really mind. You jump up into the same tree you always sit in. You sit in the tree and watch the sunset.

_Dragon Fire? _

//Yes, Taira. //

_The abbey I grew up in, it's in Russia right? _

//Yes it is, in Moscow to be precise. Why? //

_I think that the only way I can understand and place th__ese__ memories, is to go back there._ You say.

//Maybe, but going back there can be dangerous Taira. I don't think Boris has forgotten you. // He replies.

_Probably not, but the memories I'm getting back __are__ just a mess. I can't place them anywhere and it makes me confused._

//I understand, but since you don't remember everything, you don't know what's there. At least ask Kai if he can help you out, after all, he still remembers the place. //

_Oh, come on Dragon Fire. I'm not a lady in distress. I can handle it on my own. But then again, he might give me some information that can be useful. _

You jump down from the tree and start walking towards Tyson's dojo.

* * *

It's starting to rain. You get more and more wet as you just keep walking. When you're finally at Tyson's dojo you're wet all the way through your skin.

_At least I'm not wearing make-up that can flow all over my face_. You think while knocking on the door. Tyson opens the door and looks surprised at you.

"Taira, come in! I'll find some dry clothes you can borrow." You just look at him and walk in. The others look confused at you as you walk into the dojo. It's only the Bladebreakers, minus Kenny and Hillary, that's there.

"Taira, we didn't know that you were coming!" Rei says. You just stare at him, before you walk over to Kai and sit down besides him, crossing your arms to cover that you're freezing. A moment later Tyson comes back with some dry clothes for you.

"They may be a bit big, it's some of my big brothers old clothes, hope you don't mind." He says as he hands you a dark red shirt and a par of old, ripped jeans. You take the clothes and go to change. When you come back everyone looks at you with big eyes, even Kai.

" Even if you're wearing guy clothes you look good Taira." Rei comments. He says with a little smile. You give him a little smile back, then you go and sit down besides Kai again, crossing your arms and closing your eyes.

"So why did you come Taira?" Max asks. You open your eyes and stare at him for a moment, and then you turn your glace over at Kai.

"I came to talk to Kai about something." You say. Kai looks back at you. You know he understands what you want to talk to him about.

"Come on!" He says and gets up and heads for his room. You get up as well and follow him.

* * *

"You want to know about the abbey." He says as he closes the door behind you. You just nod.

"I think that the only way for me to get beck and get order in my memories is to go back there." You say. He stares at you for a moment.

"You can't go back there, not on your own. They won't let you leave again. I doubt Boris has forgotten you." He then says.

"Kai, I'm getting crazy of all these memories I can't place. I know Boris hasn't forgotten me. That's why I came. You still remember that place; you know how to get in and out without being seen. Tell me, that's all I ask of you. I can take care of myself, I'm not a little girl any more Kai." You say. He looks at you for a long time.

"All right I'll tell you what you want to know, but I still don't like that you're going there on your own." He finally says. He's about to start telling you, when the door suddenly fly's open.

"You guys have to come. Hillary is here, and she has horrible news!" Tyson says. He looks worried. You look at Kai, and he looks back at you. Then you follow Tyson to the others. Hillary is standing in the middle of the room, completely wet and panting. The others stand worried around here.

* * *

"You're never going to believe this!" She says as she's starting to get her breath back.

"Some guys have taken Kenny. They kept on talking about Moscow, and then they said a lot of stuff in what I think was Russian, then they left with Kenny!" She manage to say.

"What he's been kidnapped?!" Tyson says shocked.

"Yeah, but I have no idea who's taken him." She continues.

"Well what are we waiting for; let's go to Moscow and save him!" Rei say.

"Yeah let's go." Max agrees. You and Kai look at each other.

_This is Boris's work, I just know it._ Kai nods as to confirm your thoughts. He seems angry.

"I'll come with you." Everyone looks surprised at you, except Kai.

"You want to help save Kenny?" Hilary asks surprised. You nod.

//Taira, I didn't know you actually cared about this people! // Dragon Fire says surprised.

_Well, to be honest I didn't either. But I'm not only coming because of that. If I go with them I'll be able to get back to the abbey! I want answers Dragon Fire, and I'm going to get them._

* * *

You walk out of the plane and into the cold Russian air in Moscow.

"Who ever took Kenny is going to pay!" Tyson says while he tighten his fist. As you walk to find your hotel, you pas a huge and dark building. Just as you see it, a new memory comes up in your mind.

* * *

_  
You're 10, and you're running away from the abbey. The thoughts in your mind scream back at you._

_I'm never going back there, never. And I'll never want to remember anything of it, nothing, not even blading. You cry as you keep running into the cold Russian winter without any supplies at all. _

* * *

You close your eyes for a moment. Then you open them again, but now they're full of hate and despite.

_This place is the home of my nightmares._ You think while staring at the building in pure hatred.

"Erm Taira?" Hilary asks.

"WHAT?" You scream at her and give her a look that could have killed her a million times. She backs off, terrified by your reaction for her just saying your name.

"Hey Taira, what's wrong with you?" Tyson ask confused. Then you realize that you just took out your anger on Hillary. You sigh.

"Sorry, I'm just a little tense." You explain.

"Tense? You seemed furious. But if you don't want to tell us what's wrong, then we won't force you." Rei says. You just stare at the dark building and don't say anything, but you notice that Kai's looking at you. Back at the hotel it's decided that you're going to share room with Kai. As you sit on your bed looking out the window, Kai comes and sit down beside you. You just sit there for a moment, none of you saying anything. Then Kai breaks the silence.

"You recognized it, the abbey." You let out a low growl. He looks at you.

"Just to be back here makes me frustrated, but my past here isn't far as horrible and painful as yours." He continues. You just stare at the floor in front of you. Then he does something that you never expect him to do. He lays one of his arms around you and push you closer to him, hugging you like he never going to let go again.

"I'm sorry I left you there alone, really, I never wanted to leave you." He whispers in your ear. You don't know why but a strange feeling suddenly flows through your body. You sigh and hug him back, when he holds you like that you feel like nothing can harm you.

_I never had this feeling before, the feeling of being safe._ You ended up falling asleep in his arms. But when you woke up the next day, you were in your bed and Kai was all ready gone.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 7. Keep your eyes up for chapter 8- The secret.

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Vulecrise

Please leave me a review


	8. The secret

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 8 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the characters Taira, Lola, Shila and the bitbeast Dragon Fire.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// (bitbeast talking)

**Chapter 8: The secret**

You're drawing again, but your thoughts are else were.

_Where do I start? I can't just walk in there…_ You try to figure out a way into the abbey, and where to look for the answers you're after. Your hand keeps flowing over the paper, creating a new picture as your other hand keeps holding and stroking over the key in your necklace. This necklace means a lot to you, you don't remember where you got it from, but you've always had it and you don't go anywhere without it. The key is gold, the handle is shaped like a hollow heart with silver on the edge, and the part you stick in the keyhole is a little diamond looking heart. (1) You don't really notice what you're drawing; you just keep on drawing as you try to find out what to do. You sit there thinking and drawing for a few hours until your drawing is done. You look at it, and to your surprise you've drawn Kai. The drawing is of him lying in the grass with closed eyes, like you've seen him do a few times. You look a bit surprised at your own work.

_Why did I draw Kai?_ You hear someone coming from behind you, and stop right behind you. You don't try to hide the drawing; you know he'll see it sooner or later anyway.

"You've drawn me." Kai says.

"Mmm" is the only reply you can give him. He doesn't say anything more, just puts his arms around you, and hugs you.

"Kai please, tell me how I can get in there, I need to find what's missing from my memory." You say.

"I know, I'll tell you, if you promise that you'll come back again." He says.

"I promise Kai, I'll come back." He nods, then sits down besides you, and starts telling you what you need to know.

(Bladebreakers POV)

The Bladebreakers are gathering by the entrance to the hotel, they're going out to see if they can find out something about Kenny.

"Where is Taira? I thought she was going to help us find Kenny." Tyson says.

"She had something she needed to do. She'll be back later." Kai says. The others look confused at him.

"Exactly what did she have to do? Maybe we can help her out." Rei says.

"No we can't! She has to do it on her own." Kai sneers and whit that he turns around and walks away, leaving the others in confusion.

"What was that all about?" Tyson asks confused.

"Have no idea, but Kai seems tense." Max replies.

"I think you're right Max, and I don't think it's because of Kenny." Rei continues.

"Is it just me or are Kai and that Taira girl very close?" Hilary asks.

"That's not just you Hilary. Kai and Taira grew up together, but I think Taira has forgotten much of it. And I think that's what he meant by she had something to do. I think she's trying to remember." Rei says. They stand there thinking for a moment, before they decide to ask her about it later when she comes back. They split up and try to find out where Kenny has ended up.

(Your POV)

The snow beneath your shoes makes your feet more and more cold as you keep on walking. But you're soon there, and having cold toes is something you're more than willing to have if it's necessary to get your memory back. Then you're there. You're standing in front of the dark building you pasts yesterday, the abbey. It seems even more dark and cold than yesterday, but you're determined, you're going in to find your memories. You keep in mind what Kai told you.

_"There's a secret passage on the west side of the abbey. No one knows about it, at least not Boris. You'll be able to get in there. But the abbey is full of passages and hallways, so try to remember where the entrance is, because that'll be your best way out again." He says._

_The west side of the abbey._ You think and start walking toward the place Kai described for you. You find it right away, with help from Dragon Fire, because apparently you escaped from the same entrance. Inside the abbey you have no idea where to look first, so you just start walking, carefully, so you won't be spotted. You see prison cells with toys inside of them, and you bet there are kids in them as well, hidden in the shadows. You find labs where they test kids and their skills; you find other labs where they create bitbeasts, but nothing to get your memory back. After a while of searching you find a huge wooden door. It looks old and is covered in dust and spider web.

_Maybe I'll find some answers in here._ You think as you slowly open the old wooden door. It's a spare room; with a lot of old stuff. It's all sorts of things stored in there, from old beyblade parts to rusty cars and ruined toys. Its old books and furniture and even house supplies from centuries ago.

_This stuff must be worth a fortune_.

//I don't doubt that Taira. All of this stuff is really old; some of this furniture and these cars are worth millions.// Dragon Fire replies.

_Ye__a__h, I see what you mean Dragon Fire. But is there anything in here that can help me out?_ You ask.

//I don't know, we just have to look I'm afraid.//

_Suppose we better start then, this room is huge and full of stuff._ You start going through all of the things in the room, searching for something that might appeal to your memories.

(Kai's POV)

It's starting to get dark and Taira is still not back.

_I hope she's ok. Hopefully it's just taking time to find what she's looking for._ But you can't help thinking that Boris has gotten her. But you gave Taira a promise before she left, that you wouldn't come after her even if it took days before she came back.

_I made a promise to her, and I'm going to keep it._ You think as you keep on helping the others searching for Kenny.

(Your POV)

You've been in the spare room for hours and you still haven't found anything that can help you get your memory back.

//Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. // Dragon Fire says.

_Come on Dragon Fire, __there__ has to be something in here that can help me out. I already found some things that seem familiar._

//Yes, but it's getting late. I don't know if it's wise of us to stay here for much longer.//

_You're right, maybe we should come back later._

You turn to leave, and as you head for the door you pass a wall of book shelves. It's then you see it. There between all the books stands a figure inside a glass bowl. It's a figure of a castle, in light blue, white and gold. You walk up to it and look at it for a moment.

_I know this thing, I know what it is._ You raise your hand to get the key in your necklace.

_This is where the key fits._ You take of the necklace and remove the glass bowl from the figure. As you do a new memory flashes up in your mind.

_You're a little girl and you're sitting in your room crying. Then you hear someone coming, and then the door opens. Your body gets tense, but then you see that it's Kai. You look at him with a smile, truly glad to see him._

"Hi Princess," He says with a little smile, while hiding his hand _behind__ his back._

"Hi." You reply.

"It's your birthday today isn't it princess?" He looks at you. You nod and give him another smile, while trying to see what he's hiding.

"I have something for you Princess, a present. But you have to promise to hide it and keep it safe, because I don't think Boris will be glad if he finds it, and I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will I promise, it'll be our secret." You say. He nods and pulls out what he was hiding on his back. It's a castle in light blue, white and gold.

"Oh it's beautiful. It's the best present ever." You give him a kiss on the cheek and he blushes. He gives you a key as well.

"Our secret" He says as he put the key in the little hole on the side of the castle. You nod.

"Our secret," 

_Our secret._ You think as you find the little key hole and stick the key in it. It's a perfect match. And as you turn the key around you notice the little curly writing on the figure.

"Happy Birthday Princess. Love Kai." You let go of the key as you feel it's fully wind. And then it starts playing. (2)

A single tear rolls down your cheek as your memories are brought back by the melody in the music box. You remember everything now. How Boris came and took you away from the children home, how he trained you and how he and Mr. Voltaire refused to let you and Kai be together because they didn't think you were good enough for him. But even so you and Kai managed to meet and play together and he gave you this music box as a birthday present. Then you remember that Kai was taken way after an incident with Black Dranzer. You also remember that Boris found the music box, and how furious he got, and that he threatened to break it if you ever dared to go against him again. He didn't get the key, but he looked the music box away from you. The only thing you had left from Kai, and he took it away from you. It was only a few year later that you escaped and decided to forget everything.

_I can't believe how fucked up my life __has __really been._ You think as you gently pick up the music box.

_I'm taking this back, and this time I'm not going to lose it._ You carefully put the music box down in your backpack, and make sure it's safe so it won't get ruined on your way back.

"Did you find what you were after little princess." You turn stiff as you hear that familiar voice. Slowly you get up and stand face to face with…

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 8. Keep your eyes up for chapter 9- Old wounds.

**1.** It's a picture of the key in the video I made for the story. You can find a link to the video on my profile (Video One).  
**2.** The song is the same as in the video I made. (Video One)

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Vulecrise

**Please leave me a review**


	9. Old Wounds

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 9 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the characters Taira, Lola, Shila and the bitbeast Dragon Fire.

**Signs used in my story:  
**"Text" (person talking)  
_text_ (person thinking or flashback)  
//text// ( talking)

* * *

**Chapter 9: Old wounds**

"Did you find what you were after little princess?" You freeze as you hear that familiar voice. You get up and stand face to face with Shila. She's standing in the door looking at you.

"Shila? What are you doing here? And what did you call me?" You ask confused. A huge smirk comes over Shila's lips.

"You still don't remember, do you? You know, we thought you would remember eventually, especially when we started sharing apartment." She replies. You keep staring at her in surprise.

_Wait a second…_ you're about to understand what she's talking about, when another person comes up besides Shila.

"Lola?" You say. She smirks.

"Hi babe."

Then you remember. Both of them are from the abbey as well. They grew up here with their older brother, Tala. All three of you used to train together, but as everything else you forgot them when you ran away.

"Guys I…" you start.

"Don't bother Taira. We can talk later, but now, we have some things to do."

* * *

Lola and Shila take you through the dark hallways under the abbey. You follow them without protesting.

_I wonder where they're taking me. They said we had some things to do, but what? _You all keep walking, and then you notice that you actually know where they're taking you. As you turn the next corner, you see that you were right; they've taken you to the dorms. You all stop, you look at them.

"You still have your old room. Do you remember which one it is?" Shila asks. You stare at her for a moment, and then you turn around and head for one of the doors. As you reach it you stop. For a little while you just stand there, staring at the door.

_My old room. I've cried, screamed and bled more in here than any other place._ You take a deep breath and push the door open. You stand in the doorway looking into the little room that had been your room of horrors for so many years. Shila and Lola just look at you, none of them say anything, and they just stand there without any expression at all. You take the first step into the room. It's obvious that no one has been there since you left. Everything is covered in dust and spider webs, and the air feels old and dry. You walk over to the window and open it. Your old hand marks are still all over it, with blood and dirt marking them. The huge crack you once made in it is still there too, one long crack all the way from the upper left corner to the lower right. You stare at it; you have not yet made any expression at all. You remember this, but you still don't know if you should be sad or furious. You turn around again and glance over the rest of the room. Your new footprints are clearly visible on the dusty floor. You see your old bookshelf with the few books you used to have, which was basically the abbey rule books. You walk over to your old desk. You open the first drawer and find paper and some pens. You close it and open the next one, where there are still some old beyblade parts. But it's when you open the last one you get a little surprised, because it's empty. Not only is it empty put it's smaller than the other two. You let your fingers slide along the inside of the drawer, and find a little crack, a secret room. You're about to open it when you remember that Shila and Lola is standing right outside, so you just close it, pretending like nothing. You turn to the bed instead, your old sheets are still on it, and like the window, and it has marks in blood and dirt from the bruises you used to get. Then you notice it, a plate that's been nailed to a part of the wall. You stare at it for a moment; you don't remember that being there. Then you get it, as another memory flashes up in your mind.

* * *

_You're running towards your room, but you can still hear the footsteps following you. Turning the corner and you are in the hallway where the dorms are. You run the last few feet to your room, then rip the door open and get in, smashing the door as fast as you can behind you. You take the chair from your desk and put it under the handle so no one can get in. Just seconds later someone grab the handle from the outside. You back away, with a worried look on the door. It has to hold, it just has to. But then the door gets pushed open, and the chair hits the floor with a huge bang. You scream and hide under the bed as the guards enter your room. One of them grabs your leg and pull you out again, while you scream and protest all you can. But the guard is stronger than you and you're just wearing yourself out. As you get dragged out from under the bed, another guard grabs your arms and gets you on your feet again. You keep protesting and manage to kick him in the leg so he loses his grip on you. Another guard is blocking the door, so you push yourself against the wall to get away. One of the guards throws a kick at you, but you move just in time for him to miss you and make a huge hole in the wall instead. Another guard grabs you by the neck and knocks you out._

* * *

You remember that when you woke up again you got a huge beating and then cleaning punishment for yet again going against your orders. It was a short while after that you ran away. You stare at the plate in pure hatred.

_Assholes._

"It's still the same right?" Shila ask you as she turns up in the doorway.

"Yeah, even the sheets are the same once I left." You struggle a little not to scream at her.

"What is this about? You said we had something to do, well what is it?" You ask. Lola turns up besides her sister. She's about to say something, when another voice cuts her off.

"Shila, Lola what are you doing?"

The new voice seems awfully familiar to you. And as the owner turns up in the doorway you realize why. It's no other than Tala, Shila and Lola's big brother. You stare at him, he has grown since last time you saw him, and for some reason he seems more cold and distant than you remember.

"Didn't you two get an order from Mr. Boris?" He asks coldly.

"Yes brother, and take it easy, that's what we're doing." Lola replies. She looks at you with a smile. And it's now that Tala notices you. For a moment he just looks at you, without any expression at all, but then he recognizes you.

"Taira? You're back!" He passes his sisters and comes in to the room with you; he stops right in front of you. For a moment you two just stand there looking at each other, but then it's like Tala's cold and distant person disappears and the real him comes through.

"I missed you." He whispers so only you can hear him. You know he means it, you and Tala used to be best friends, and as with his sisters you used to train with him to. You look at him, letting all the pain you feel show in your eyes, you don't cry, but he can still see that you mean it to when you whisper back.

"I missed you too."

A little smile comes over his lips.

"Yeah, but what are you doing here, I thought you ran away?" He continues. You turn back to having no expression and glance over at his sisters.

"Well you've seen your room. Now there's someone who would like to see you." Shila says.

* * *

All four of you stand outside a huge wooden door. This one is nothing like the one to the storage you found the music box. This one is new and cawed with beautiful patterns. Tala steps forward and knock on the door.

"Come in" a voice says. You open the door and walk in, and find a man sitting by a desk right in front of you. He's writing on a computer but as he sees you he stops.

"Ah finally, Taira you're back." He gets up and walks over to you, with open arms, like you're his long lost daughter. You take a step back and he stops.

"Now Taira, don't you remember me?" He asks.

"Yes I do…Boris." You reply coldly. He smiles.

"So you haven't forgotten, or maybe you gotten your memory back, because after what Shila and Lola has told me you didn't even recognize them after you ran away." He says. You stare at him with disgust in your eyes. He talks to you like you're still a little child.

"What do you want Boris?" You ask still with your eyes locked on him and his every move. You remember all the hits he gave you all those years ago, and you don't intend to let him do it again. He keeps smiling even if he obviously can see the hatred in your eyes.

"Taira, what happened all those years ago was a mistake. We were both new in this, and you were so young and I didn't have much experience with this sort of work. But I've learntfrom my mistakes, especially the ones I did to you. I hope you can forgive me, even if I still haven't forgiven myself for all the horrible things I did to you and the others." He looks at you with sorrow in his eyes, but you still don't believe what he says.

_He used to play with my mind. I'm not going to let him do that again. _You keep staring at him without saying anything.

"I don't expect you to forgive me without any reason. Please let me show you around the abbey, and let me tell you about all the great things we're doing now." He says.

"Why should I? I doubt it will make much difference anyway, you're still going to be a monster to me." You look at him without any expression, but inside you growl in hatred. He just stares at you.

"Maybe tomorrow when you're head is not so clouded, and when it's not so late. Tala why don't you show Taira to a room where she can sleep." Boris finishes.

Tala nods and looks over at you, as to say let's go. You slowly go with him out the door and back to the dorms. But all the time you can't help but think that this was all planned from the moment you returned to Moscow.

* * *

You walk with Tala back to the dorms; he opens the door besides his own room and says that you can sleep there.

"If there's anything you need or something, I'll be in my room ok?" He says. You look a little surprised at him.

"What if the guards attack me?" You ask seriously. He stares at you.

"Then I'll give them one hell of a beating." He answer with a little smile on his lips. You can't help but smile to. You don't think that was a part of Boris's plan, and the way Tala looked at you, made you feel a little safe.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow ok?" you reply. He nod, but as you're about to go into your room he grabs your arm, spins you around and kiss you. You get so surprised that you don't know how to react. He lets go of your lips again and looks you straight in the eyes.

"I really have missed you." He whispers as he lets go of you and head for his own room. You just stand there looking after him, still in shock. Then you to get into your room and close the door.

* * *

You get up from the bed; you haven't been sleeping, just waiting. You get out into the hall. No one's there, so you silently close your door behind you and head for your old room.

_It's still a few details missing from my memory, and that secret draw is one of them. But I want to know what I've hidden there._ You open the door to your old room. Your own footsteps from earlier and the few Tala made is the only ones in the room, so no one has been there after you. You get in and close the door without a sound. You walk over to the old desk and open the last draw. You find the crack you felt earlier and open the secret room. In it is letters, but not only that, drawings too, drawings you once made. You pick up the stuff in it and place it on the dirty desktop. You open one of the letters, and in the pale moonlight that comes through the dirty window, you can read a little child's handwriting.

_To the princess_

_Please meet me at midnight in front of the storage door._

_Love Kai_

You get so surprised by this, it wasn't only letters it was messages. You open some of the others and find out that they too are similar messages, and all from Kai. For a moment you just stare at the messages in your hand. Then a little smile comes over your lips.

_No wonder Kai got a little hurt when I didn't remember him. By the sound of these, and what I can remember, we were so close._ You can't hold it back any longer. From the moment you found the music box it all started to be to much, and now these messages Kai used to send you. You look over at the drawings that were in the draw too. And to your revelation, it's drawings of you and Kai together, and on every drawing the two of you are holding hands. One even has the music box in it too. You can't handle anymore and tears roll down your cheeks.

_Oh Kai, how could I forget?_ The tears keep coming and you're so hypnotized by your old drawings that you don't notice Boris coming up behind you.

"So seems like you and Kai had many secrets together including the music box." He whispers as he lays a hand on your shoulder. It's then you know that this was all a mistake. You shouldn't have come at all, but it is too late. You don't even protest when you feel something getting pushed into your neck, before it all became black and you fall to the floor.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 9. Keep your eyes up for chapter 10- When good becomes bad

**Author:** AmTheLion  
**BETA reader:** Vulecrise

**Please leave me a review**


	10. When good becomes bad

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 10 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Taira.

**Signs used in my story:  
**name- text (the name person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks by the one with POV)  
/text/ (thoughts by the one with POV)  
"text" (b.beast and owner talking)

* * *

**Chapter**** 10: When good becomes bad**

(Kais POV)

You're sitting on your hotel bed, thinking of Taira. It was last night she left to find some answers in the abbey. You promised her that you wouldn't come after her, but right now, you're struggling not to break that promise. /She should have been back by now./ You look out the window and see the sun go down, bathing the room in red light. You get up on your feet. You decided, you can't let them get her, even if you promised you wouldn't come after, you won't lose her again. You grab Dranzer and head for the door, but when you open it, you stand face to face with…..

You- Taira!

She smirks at you.

Taira- Hey bigboy, going somewhere?

She push you aside and walk in. Youu close the door behind her, looking a bit surprised at her. She puts her backpack on her bed and starts packing out of it. You can't help it, without really thinking about it, you walk up behind her and put your arms around her, leaning your head on her shoulder. Asyo u do, she stops moving and just stand there.

You- Good to have you back.

You whisper before gently, placing a kiss on her neck. For a short moment she don't do anything, but then she turns around and look you strait in the eyes. Then she puts her hands on your cheeks and before you know it she seals her lips around yours, in a passionate kiss. You feel your blood bubble, and your cheeks feels like their burning up. /Why the hell am I blushing, this is what I've been wanting./ then you lock your arms around her waist and kiss her back with the same passion.

You stand there making out for a while, before you both have to part for air. You look at each other, and she smiles at you. Then she gives you another little kiss on the lips, before she turns around again and continue to unpack, still whit your hands resting on her hips. You just can't help it, as you let go of her hips and head for one of the chairs, you let one of your hands slide over her ass. She smirks and looks up at you.

Taira- Kai, if you want something just say so!

She smirks even more when she sees your cheek become dark red, and a little laugh escapes her lips, before she continues unpacking. You go and sit down in one of the chairs, still with your eyes locked on her. /She's different! I knew that getting her memory back would change things, but not like this./ You keep looking at her as she unpacks the stuff she found in the abbey. You recognize all the drawings she used to make of you two, and you remember all the little messages you once wrote to her, but you turn stiff as she pulls out the music box. /I though Boris had destroyed it/ she walks over to you, places the music box on the table beside you and herself on your lap. She takes the key out of her necklace and winds up the music box. As it starts playing she leans her cheek on your forehead, with her eyes locked at the spinning little castle. You lay your arms around her and whisper into her neck.

You- I missed you princess.

* * *

(Your POV)

Your sitting on your bed looking at Kai sleeping. /It was just to easy. Boris was right, he did go for it without even hesitating./ an evil grin comes over your lips, time to set the plan into action. A little later your sitting with all thee others eating breakfast.

Tyson- So you're back Taira. Good, we can need the extra help to find Kenny.

Max- Yeh and it's good to see that you're ok too.

You- Thanks guys.

Rei- So, you really got your memory back?

You nod.

Hillary- Well that's nice, but don't forget guys, Kenny's been kidnapped, he's the reason why we're here.

Tyson- Take it easy Hillary we'd never forget about Kenny, we'll find him, no matter what it takes.

You're struggling not to smile. /So naive, so loyal. This is just to easy!/

You- Em, guys…I think I might know where Kenny is.

Thee others look at you.

Hillary- Really? That's great, where?  
You- I don't know what it's called, but I know the way. I can show you!

Tyson- All right, don't worry Kenny we're coming for you pal!

/yes, to easy./ you hide another evil grin as you see thee others get exited to finally get Kenny back, just Kai looks at you without a word.

* * *

(Kais POV)

You're all following Taira to where she says Kenny is. But for some reason you have a feeling it's a trap. /She's so…different. Thee others might not see it, but I do. Something's not right, and I thought I saw her grin when we talked about saving Kenny./ You look at Taira's back, she's walking in front to show the way. /What's wrong with you princess?/ After a little while you get to and open field far outside the city. And there, in the middle of the field is Kenny in a cage, and besides it, is no other than Boris, Tala and his two sisters Shila and Lola. Behind them is a huge helicopter with the pilot ready to go right away if needed.

Tyson- Kenny, we're here buddy!

Kenny- Guys you came for me!

The tears is flowing down his cheeks because he's so scared.

Max- Of course we came for you. We're your friends Kenny.

Hillary- Yeh and it's all thanks to Taira that we found you.

The little joy in Kenny's face disappears.

Kenny- No, she's bad! She just showed you here because Boris told her to.

He looks helplessly at all of you. You can't believe what he says. You look over at Taira, and to your shock she has an evil grin on her face.

Boris- HAHAHA! Well done Taira, just as planed you got them all here.

She laughs and walks over to Boris and thee others.

Taira- It was just to easy. They didn't even ask how I knew where Kenny was.

She stares at you, still with the evil grin on her face. Tala walks up besides her. And as a second shock to you, he leans in and kiss her, and she returns it without any hesitation. As they part again she looks over at you, while Tala puts his hand on her hip.

Taira- Come on Kai, you seriously didn't think I meant what I did last night? It was all a part of the plan to get your trust.

You're in total shock, she played with you.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You all stand there in total shock. Taira tricked you.

Tyson- Taira how could you, we trusted you!

He stares furious at her.

Taira- Oh come on Tyson, why would I be loyal to you? We only known each other for a couple of months, barley that!

Rei- What about Kai, you known him almost your whole life.

Taira- So what, he's the one who's stupid enough to be with you!

She laughs evilly again.

Boris- You kids are so naive. Tiara knows how to take care of herself, she knows what's good for her. But you're not even smart enough to see when someone's playing with you.

He laughs, the same evil laugh that you remember he has. Kai gets furious.

Kai- You honestly believe we're gonna go for that pathetic lie? The real Taira would never trust you, she would ratter die. What have you done to her you sick bastard!

Boris- Now, now Kai, there's no reason to scream.

Kai- Liar! Tala you know how he is, and you know this isn't Taira! Why do you keep going with his games, can't you see he's using you?

Tala just looks at him without any expression at all.

Boris- It won't help Kai, they're with me not you, just get that in your head. Well now that the secret's reviled, we don't need you anymore.

He looks over at Kenny, then he pulls out a key and drops it on the grown.

Boris- Now lets go. The Bladebreakers need time to get this is their little heads!

He laughs jet again as they all get aboard in the helicopter and fly away, leaving you there in shock.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 10. Keep your eyes up for chapter 11- Under Control

Please leave me a review


	11. Under control

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 11 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Taira.

**Signs used in my story:  
**name- text (the name person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks by the one with POV)  
/text/ (thoughts by the one with POV)  
"text" (b.beast and owner talking)

* * *

**Chapter**** 11: Under control**

(Tala's POV)

You're on your way back to the dorms after a hard training session with Wolfborg. Since the day Taira betrayed the Bladebreakers you haven't been able to forget Kai's words.

_Kai- Tala you know how he is, and you know this isn't Taira! Why do you keep going with his games, can't you see he's using you? _

/Kai's right, Taira isn't herself, but it's how it should be./ Just then you pas Boris office.

Boris- Wonderful, so she's ready to crush them all ready?

Someone- Yes sir, those fools won't understand a thing. Miss Taira is now totally under your control, failure will not be an option.

Boris- Splendid. Now Taira are you ready to crush your so called old friends?

Taira- Whatever you command master.

Boris- Wonderful!

You hear Boris laugh evilly in triumph. /Was that really Taira's voice? She sounded more like a robot or something./ You decide to wait for Taira in her room, something's not right. A little later she comes into the room.

You- Taira I need to speak to you.

You stand up from the bed and walk over to her.

You- Taira?

You look her in thee eyes, but they seem so empty and hallow.

You- Taira say something.

Taira- Master commanded me to go to bed and show in office again tomorrow 09.00 nothing else. Now leave!

She steps aside so the way out the door is open.

You- What's the matter with you Taira? You don't speak like that, and you never listen to anyone, specially not Boris. Now you won't do anything except what he tells you to!

Suddenly she grabs your arm, and before you know it she throws you out the door with an amazing power, then slam the door closed behind you.

* * *

(Shilas POV)

You see your brother get thrown out of Taira's room and land on the floor. You can see it hurts by the face he makes, then you hear the door slam behind him. You walk over to him, and stare at him.

You- What the hell did you do Tala? You didn't touch her or something did you?

You look suspicious at your brother. He looks shocked at you, as he gets up on his feet again.

Tala- Of course I didn't, I'm not a pervert Shila! I just wanted to talk to her, but she said that Boris had ordered her to go to bed and nothing else. Then she threw me out when I asked why she listen to him.

You stare at him.

You- Tala, you seriously think I'll believe that? Taira never listens to anyone:

Tala- Exactly. Something's wrong with her. She didn't sound like herself, more like a robot or something. And her eyes seem empty and hallow, and you know no one has eyes like her!

That's true. No one has eyes like Taira. You always know if she's serious or just pretending, her eyes is full of passion and just by looking at someone without any special expression she can make anyone sweet. That her eyes is empty like Tala says, is not a comment you ever though you would hear about her eyes.

You- What are you trying to say Tala? That Boris has brain washed her or something?

Tala- I don't know, but one thing's for sure, if this is the way he plans on getting her to stay then I won't be a part of it.

With that he passes you and vanish down the hallway. You stand there for a moment looking at Taira's door. /What's Boris doing to you Taira? And Tala's right, if he uses one of his sick projects to control you, we won't be a part of it./

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You're all sitting in one of your hotel rooms. You got Kenny back, but you're not sure if you like the price.

Kenny- I'm sorry guys, but Taira's bad now and I'm not sure there's anything we can do about it.

Tyson- Oh come on Kenny, there must be something we can do.

Rei- Yeh, people just don't turn evil over the night.

Hilary- Well obviously they do. I don't know what happened to Taira but it's obvious we can't change it.

Max- But she's our friend, we cant just let her down, we at least have to try.

Kai- I don't think it's that simple.

Everyone looks at him.

Kai- Controlling Taira, making her do what Boris made her do, that's not easy. She never listens to anyone, she always do what she want to do. I never seen her follow Boris so blindly. He must have done something to her, because the real Taira will never look at him without letting it show that she hates him.

You all sit and think for a moment. Kai tells you about his and Tairas past in the abbey, and it does seem weird that she follows him when he used to beat her up and punish her for thinks that wasn't really wrong.

Kenny- Well what do we do then?

Tyson- We find a way of meeting them. If Boris have done something to Taira then I bet we can find out what it is and stop it.

You all agree and start coming up with ideas to make a plan to help Taira.

* * *

(Kais POV)

You're back in your own hotel room, the one you were suppose to be sharing with Taira. You're sitting on your bed thinking while looking at the music box you once gave her. The ideas thee other came with before you left wasn't all to bad, but you doubt they'll help since you don't know what Boris has done to Taira. As you sit there someone knocks on the door. /I thought thee others went to bed./ You get up and open the door. There in front of you is no other that Tala. You glare at him.

Tala- Don't get this wrong Kai, I'm here because I'm worried about Taira not because Boris told me to.

You keep staring at him, but move so he can get in.

You- What is this about Tala?

Tala- Taira's in real trouble Kai. At first I thought she came back by herself, because she wanted to, but now I'm not so sure. I mean I though she came back because of, well…

He stops. He notices the furious look on your face.

Tala- You're not the only one who cares about her Kai.

You keep glaring at him. He sights.

Tala- Look we can settle that later, right now she needs both of us. Boris is using one of his microchips on her!

* * *

(Your POV)

Everything is black, quiet and cold. You're in your room sleeping, but you don't want to. You threw Tala out, but you didn't really want that eider. So why did you do it, you don't know. It's like something is making you do what Boris tells you to, and nothing else. You want to break free from this trance or whatever it is, but you just can't and it's making you mad. /Boris when I find out what you've done to me and I get free, you're in for a hell of a time!/

You're in Boris office, this morning you got ready and met him here just like he told you to do last night. You're standing in the middle of the room, just listening to his orders.

Boris- When we come to the destination I want you to finish the Bladebreakers once and for all, do you understand?

You- Yes master.

Boris- Wonderful.

Someone knocks on the door, then a man comes in and hands Boris a note.

Boris- What! Tala went to the lab, and then went to the Bladebreakers! That boy don't know what he just done.

He looks furious. He looks at you, then a evil smile comes over his face.

Boris- Taira, next time you see Tala, destroy him, completely, understood?

You- Yes master.

He laughs an evil and disgusting laugh, but you don't even flinch, just stand there waiting for his next order.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You just sit and listen to Tala tell about Boris's plan and how he uses a microchip to control Taira.

Tala- My sisters are with her now, to make sure Boris doesn't hurt her.

Hilary- And why should we believe you, hm? You were the one who helped him get Taira.

Tala- Yes, but I didn't know he would control her like this. He told me and my sisters that he would ask her to come back willingly. Of course we knew she would reject, but he said she would be convinced that he has changed and that she would follow us willingly. That we wouldn't mind. But controlling her like this, lying to us and again trying to destroy someone for more power, that we won't be a part of. He tricked us to believe he had changed, but we should have known that to was a lie.

Kenny- There's one thing I'm wondering of Tala, why do you and your sisters care so much for Taira.

He stares at him for a moment.

Tala- We grew up together in the abbey, like Kai too did, and we have always been good friends. We know that she would try to save us, so we'll try to save her.

Tyson- That makes sense, but what are we going to do to save her?

Rei- Well first we need to find them right?

Tala- I don't think we should worry about that. Boris will soon arrange a meeting for us, to finish his plan. And it's there he plans to make Taira beat you all in a beybattle.

Max- Then let's make a plan to use that as an advantage. Maybe use the battle to realize Taira from being under control or something like that.

Tyson- Hey that's a good idea Max, but how?

You all become quiet for a moment to think.

Kai- By using me!

You all look a bit confused at him.

Kai- I'm closer to Taira than anyone. I can get to her even if she's controlled by that chip. She's strong and she can break free.

You all nod.

Hilary- Then it's settled, when that Boris guy calls for us, we'll come and we won't leave before we have Taira!

Tyson- You said it Hilary. Boris will be sorry he ever messed with our friend!

Everyone- Yeh!

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 11. Keep your eyes up for chapter 12- return of the mind

Please leave me a review


	12. Return of the mind

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 12 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Taira.

**Signs used in my story:  
**name- text (the name person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks by the one with POV)  
/text/ (thoughts by the one with POV)  
"text" (b.beast and owner talking)

* * *

**Chapter**** 12: Return of the mind**

(Kai's POV)

You can't sleep, no matter what you do u just can't fall asleep. Yesterday you got the message from Boris telling you all to meet him and Taira at the same place you last saw them. You're lying awake in your bed staring at the sealing. You go true the plan over and over again inside your head.

"Kai if you really want to save Taira, you need to get some sleep."

"I can't Dranzer. I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow. If we can't get her back, I don't know what I'll do."

"Kai relax, you can get her back, but you have to get some rest. You know how powerful she is and if you want to beat her to save her, you need all your strength. So try to sleep."

"Yeh I know, but how Dranzer? I just can't get her out of my head."

"Then don't try to. Think about all the good times you had together, play the music box!"

"Hmm that might work."

You get up and walk over to the desk where the music box is. The pendant with the key is still there, with the key in the lock. /She never leaves it. She really is under his control./ Sad you start turning the key, as it starts playing you get back in bed. Dranzer was right it did help, and soon you were dreaming of all your good times with Taira.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You're sitting at the breakfast table. None of you is saying anything. You don't really feel like eating either, but you know you gonna need the strength if you want to save Taira. Not even Tyson seem to eat as he usually do, even if he still eat more than you others.

Tyson- Ah I can't take this. Can't we just go there now and get it over with!

Kenny- Tyson we're not suppose to meet them before 12. It's still just 10, and we don't use 2 hours to get there.

Tyson- I know that. It's just, I hate it when we're so silent.

Max- Don't worry Tyson, as soon as we got Taira back, everything will go back to normal.

Tyson- Yeh I guess your right. I just hope Boris don't have a backup plan.

2 hours later your standing there face to face with Boris and an empty, brainwashed Taira. Tala was right, she was more like a robot than a human. Besides Taria was Shila and Lola, both have their eyes on their brother, and they seem worried.

Tala- This doesn't look good. By the look on my sisters faces, Taira must be more under his control than I first thought.

Rei- It doesn't matter, we're still going to get her back, no matter what it takes.

You all nod and get ready for what's coming.

Boris- Bladebreakers, I'm going to make this easy, just give me your b.beasts and no one will get hurt.

Tyson- You seriously think we're just going to give you our b.beasts like that? Forget it!

Boris- As you wish. Then I'm afraid you give me no choice. Taira destroy them all!

With that command, Taira pulls out her blade and get ready to launch.

Hilary- She's actually gonna do what he says!

Kenny- Yes, but that's the only way we can get to her.

Rei- You ready Kai?

You all look over at Kai. He's standing there with his blade ready to launch, but he's not looking at Taira, just staring in the ground.

Boris- Ha, you have no chance against her. You know that better than anyone Kai. But if you want to be her first victim then so be it, Taira!

At Boris command Taira launches her blade right at Kai. He does the same and their blades collide in the air before landing on the ice both still spinning.

Taira- Now Dragon Fire!

She comes at him with huge power, but it has no technique, just raw power that she throws at him, so he doge it easily. He just keep avoiding her, he's still just staring at the ground. Her blading isn't as good as usual, but still good enough. She manage to hit his blade several times.

Shila- Taira stop this! This isn't you!

Lola- Yeh come on Taira, snap out of it.

Boris stares at them in pure hatred.

Boris- You traders, when she's done with the Bladebreakers and your pathetic brother, she'll crush you as well.

Taira keeps on attacking Kai, and it seems like she'll never stop. But then Kai lifts his head.

Kai- Tala, NOW!

* * *

(Your POV)

You can hear your friends shout and scream at you, but they seem so distant. Then your blade gets knocked by Dranzer, and Kai screams.

Kai- Tala, NOW!

/What Kai? Where are you, Kai?/ Youu try to shout but you can't. Everything is still black and you can't see anything. But then you hear it, a melody, a melody you'll never forget. /My music box! Kai!/

Kai- Taira listen to me, I know you can hear me!

/Kai, yes I can hear you, what's going on? Where am I?/

Kai- Listen, Boris has placed a microchip in your neck, that's what's controlling you. Don't worry we'll get it out of you, but you have to help. Fight it Taira, fight!

/Microchip? Is that why I can't see or do anything? My body only listens to the commands from the chip. Hell no! No one controls me!/

* * *

(Kai's POV)

A twitch goes over Taira's body. /She hears me. She's trying to fight it./

You- That's it Taira, keep fighting!

Her blade starts to wobble, and she's starting to flick.

Rei- She's fighting it. Come on now Taira.

Max- Yeh we'r all here with you.

Boris looks shocked at Taira, who keeps flicking and shaking her head.

Boris- No. it's not possible! She can't break free, she can't!

Taira grabs her head and screams, blue electric waves comes from her neck. /She's doing it, she's breaking free./

Tala- Shila, Lola, get the chip out of Taira's neck!

Shila and Lola immediately rush over to Taira. Boris sees them and blocks their way.

Boris- Oh no, you wont interfere!

* * *

(Tala's POV)

Boris stops your sisters from reaching Taira. Kai is still battling her and the others are to busy cheering her on to get free. /I have to get that chip out of her neck./ You run towards her. Boris spots you and turns to try stop you. Shila and Lola throws themselves on him.

Shila- Tala help Taira, we'll take Boris.

You- Thanks Shila.

You reach Taira and try to get the chip. She screams and hits you in the face.

You- Damn it. Taira it's me Tala. I'm trying to get the chip out of your neck. Please calm down.

It's like she doesn't hear you, because she keeps screaming and waving her fists at you.

Kai- Tala you have to catch her.

You- But she might get hurt.

Kai- She'll get more hurt if you don't!

Taira makes a new scream in pain, and more blue waves of electricity rushes over her body. /Damn it, sorry Taira!/ You throw yourself at her. You manage to get one of your arms around her waist and arms, locking her, making her unable to fight you. She screams again and try to kick you instead. She manages to hit your leg, so it really hurts but you don't care. You find the chip in her neck and with a tight grip around her and the chip, you pull it out of her red, irritated skin as you both get a little electric shock. As the chip leaves her skin, she starts bleeding and she collapse in your arms.

Taira- ...Kai...

She whispers before fainting in your arms.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 12. Keep your eyes up for chapter 13- Love you for eternity

Please leave me a review


	13. Love you for eternity

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 13 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Taira.

**Signs used in my story:  
**name- text (the name person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks by the one with POV)  
/text/ (thoughts by the one with POV)  
"text" (b.beast and owner talking)

**WARNING: ****THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND IS NOT SUITABLE FOR PEOPLE UNDER 16!!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 13: Love you for eternity (Lemon)**

(Your POV)

Everything is still black, but it's not the same as before. You try to move your fingers, and to your excitement they listen. You slowly try to open your eyes. Pale red light is shining on your face. You open your eyes fully to see that your back in the hotel room. The sun is about to rise and is bathing the room in red light. You notice someone by your bed, and whoever it is, is holding your hand. You look at the person sitting there resting his head on your bedside. His asleep, but still he's holding on thigh to your hand. /….Kai…/ You're so relived to see him that you don't know what to do. In stead you just keep on lying there looking at him. Your eyes fills up with tears. But you don't want to cry, you never cry, and you're not gonna start just because you're back with an old friend. /Who am I trying to fool. He means so much more to me than just being a friend./ You bite your lower lip to stop yourself from crying. But still a little whine escapes your lips. You see him move, then he opens his eyes and looks up at you. Your hart skips a beat as his deep purple eyes meet yours. He lifts his head and look surprised at you. He didn't think you would be awake. You open your mouth to say something, but you can't. Your lips shivers and you bite your teeth together as well as close your eyes hard together, in another try not to cry. It doesn't work, a single tear escapes one of your eyes and rolls down your cheek and into your ear. Still with your eyes closed you feel a finger brushing away your tear. You open your eyes again and see Kai just sitting there looking at you. /I hate him. I just hate him./ You can't stop it anymore, and you don't try either. Warm tears flows down from your eyes. He looks a bit worried at you. But then you get up and throw yourself into his arms. At first he seems a bit unsure, but then he puts his strong arms around you. You can't help it. Even if you hate to cry, you just can't stop it this time. Your tears just keeps coming and you end up making Kais shirt all wet on the right shoulder.

Kai- It's ok, I'm here, your safe now. I'll protect you.

Hearing him say that makes everything loosen up, and you start crying even harder into his shoulder. You just sit there, and he tightens his grip around you.

Kai- I'm here

He whispers into your ear.

* * *

You feel empty, you cried so much that you doubt you can ever cry again. You just sit there leaning your cheek on Kais shoulder. He notice you stopped crying, but he just keep holding you.

You-…Kai…

You whisper.

Kai- mm…

You- Please don't ever leave me again.

You whisper. He gets a little surprised by your words, but then he tightens his grip even more.

Kai- Never

He whispers in your ear. You give him another hug before you part a little. You look at him still with his arms around you. You open your mouth, but before you can say anything he seals your lips together whit his own is a deep passionate kiss. You get a little surprised at first, but then you give in and kiss him back. It feels so good, he won't let go of your lips, not even to give you air. You pull your fingers true his hair while liking his under lip, giving him the opportunity to go and explore your mouth. You play with his tong, by sometimes letting him explore and other times interrupt him in the middle. God how good he is, you don't ever want it to end, but finally you part both breathing heavily after making out for so long. You look each other strait in the eyes. A little smile comes over your lips.

You- Do you have…gasp…any idea…gasp…how good that was?

He laugh.

Kai-…gasp…I can say …gasp… the same to you.

You both laugh and you give him another huge kiss.

The rest of the day fly by and the others are all happy to see you back to be yourself. Even Tala and his sisters are there with you. The whole day Kai keeps close to you, and Tala notice it.

* * *

(Talas POV)

You look at Kai sitting there next to Taira, ever since they came down from the room the two of them has keep as close to each other as possible. None of the others seem to notice, but you do. /She was always meant to be with him, I was a fool to believe I could change that. Before she fainted she whispered his name, he's everything to her, and I know he feels the same even if he wont admit it. Well…./ He miles a little /….she will still be one of my best friends, and I'm grateful for that. Take care of her Kai, she deserves it./ With that you go back into the conversation. Everyone is telling how you all saved Taira and beat Boris, but you still kept a little eye on Kai and Taira who kept giving each other little smiles.

* * *

(Your POV)

You leave thee others to take a shower, you're still a bit dirty. The day has flied by, and the sun is soon on it's way down again. You get into the bath room, tired you pull of your clothes and get into the shower. You let the warm water flow down your body, washing away all the dirt and painful memories. /What happened to me. It's like I've become so vulnerable after what Boris did. I just broke down, like I did on Kais shoulder this morning…… Kai, you promised to never leave me again, please keep that promise./ You lean your head back so the water hits your face. The hot steam makes the cabinet and mirror doggy. You take the bottle of shampoo and start washing your hair. You stand there for a while, at least an hour, just enjoying the hot shower. You're to caught up in the showering that you don't hear someone coming into your room. As you open your eyes and look out into the bathroom, you see someone pushing down the door handle. As he opens the door you both stand there staring at each other in surprise. Kai looks at you in shock, then his face become dark red and he hurries to close the door again while mumbling sorry. You don't know how to react, you're so surprised you just stand there with the water still flowing. You somehow manage to get out of the shower and find a towel to rap yourself into. Then you noticeyo u forgot to bring clothes. You bite your under lip, but understand that you don't have any choice. You take a deep breath and walk out into the hotel room. Kai's sitting on the bed staring shocked at a point on the floor. You hurry over to your stuff and find some clothes. You're sitting on your knees behind one of the bed when you notice him standing behind you. You slowly turn around and look at him. For a moment he just stares at you, then he spins around showing you his back.

Kai- em…sorry… I…

You- Don't worry I should have locked the door…And taken clothes with me.

With that you get up, and with a little stroke over his back you get into the bathroom again to get dressed.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You feel Taira stroke you over the back before going into the bathroom again. /Wow, she's so beautiful. And …I want her. No, what am I thinking, but I do. I want her to be with me, to be my girl. I want to love her, I just hope she'll let me./ With that in your head you sit down on the bed again, now staring at the music box. You get over to it and whine it up, and as you let go it starts playing. Taira comes out of the bathroom. You feel your cheeks getting warm again, and you know you must be burning red. You stand there looking at the music box, when you feel her touching your back.

Taira- Kai…please look at me.

She whispers. You swallow, and try not to blush as you turn around and look at her. She's wearing baggy pants and a huge t-shirt, hiding her beautiful shapes underneath them. You can't help but look at her breasts, and she notice.

Taira- Kai, I said look at me not my breasts.

You look shocked at her and blush like hell. She laughs.

Taira- It's ok, at least I know your interested right.

She smiles at you. /She's so beautiful when she smiles like that. I want to make her smile like that forever./ You can't help it anymore, you lean in and kiss her. She doesn't hesitate and kiss you back with all she got. You put your arms on her hips and drag her closer to you. You can feel her smile, even when she's kissing you. Then you have to part for air. You look her in the eyes and can't help but smile.

You- You're so beautiful, just…amazing.

* * *

(Your Pov)

You smile even more when you hear him say this. You want him, you want him to please you, so much you can barely keep it back.

You- Kai, I love you so much.

Kai- I love you too.

He say as he leans in and kiss you again. You keep making out, until he suddenly picks you up breathing style.

You- Kai what are you doing.

Kai- Sorry, but I just can't hold it back anymore.

He caries you over to one of the beds and lay you down on it.

Kai- I want you Taira. I love you and I want you to be happy. I want to please you. I want to love you.

Hearing him say that almost makes you scream in delight, but you somehow manage to hold it back.

You- Then what are you waiting for?

You whisper. He looks at you a bit surprised.

You- I want you too, I love you Kai

He smiles and lay down besides you, while kissing you. And finally he begins.

* * *

He's gentle at first, testing how much you can handle. He lets his hand slide over your body, before he goes under your shirt and up your back, feeling your bare skin all the way up to your bra. But he don't take if of, in stead he goes back down and strokes at your stomach. /He's teasing me. Well if he want to play then I'll play./ You smirk, and he notice. He lays you on the back and get on top of you. Then he grabs the end of your shirt and pull it of. For a short moment you have to let go of each others lips, but as soon as the shirt is off, you're back together. Now it's your turn. You twist around so you're now on top of him. You take his shirt of with one fast move, as you pull it of you again have to part from his lips, but this time you don't go back to them. In stead you go strait for his neck, and it doesn't take you long to find his weak spot. A little heavy breath comes from him when you find it, he won't give in yet. Then you move over to his bare chest, kissing him all the way down to his belly, then up again. Another heavy breath escapes his lips, while you feel him tighten his well trained six-pack. But then he tips you over so he's once again on top of you. Now he goes for your weak spot, and he finds it. You bite your lip not to moan. His hands is feeling your hips, but then he goes for your pants. With one fast move he has pulled them of, so you're now lying there in just underwear. He looks at you and smirks. You smirk back and pull him into a new kiss, while you open his belt and rip of his pants. Now your both just in just underwear. He pulls you closer grabbing your ass while at it. He raps the duvet around you two, like he want to hide you from the world. Then he moves back up your body, and as he reach your bra, he opens the lock and take it of you. For a moment he just stare at them, which makes you want it even more. Then he starts massaging one while liking the other. You breath is getting more and more heavy, but you wont give in yet, he need to try harder to get you, and you know he will. He changes side giving the exact same treatment to the other side. It feels so good, and you don't want him to stop, but he does. He moves back to your neck and your weak spot. But his hands moves down to your hips, and then he pulls of your trousers with one soft move.

* * *

You pull your fingers true his hair. Then he starts massaging your femalehood. And god it's good. After a short moment he lets go of your sweet spot and whisper in your ear.

Kai- Let see how many I can get in there.

Before you manage to react he push two of his fingers into you. You tighten your grip around him as he starts to finger you. He manage to get another finger in as well, and now you can't hold it back anymore, a soft moan escapes your lips, and you can feel him smirk into your neck. And before you know it, you release on his fingers. He smirks even more and lick his fingers. Now you smirk and push him on his back. You lean down on him and whisper in his ear.

You- My turn.

You pull of his boxers and grab his manhood. You notice his already on his way to get hard, but he's not hard enough. You smirk as you see him look at you, wondering what you're gonna do to him. Then you start to massage him. In the beginning you go slow but after a while you go faster, making him harder and harder as you go. Now he's the one to moan. Then suddenly he push you over on your back again, and himself on top of you.

Kai- You shore you're ready for this.

He look at you a little unsure. You give him a little smile and nod. He leans down and kiss you, and at the same time he push himself in you. You let go of his lips and whine, he looks worried at you, but you give him a quick kiss telling him to continue. So he does. It don't take long before the little pain is over and replaced with pure pleasure. You moan as he starts going faster and harder.

You- Yes, faster Kai, faster.

You moan in his ear. He's so big and hard, just having him inside of you is good, but when he gives you this as well it's like heaven. You moan again, higher this time, and you know he's going to get you. He moans in your ear telling you how good you are. He keeps going fast and as you curl your back, pushing him even further into you, he knows you're coming, and so is he. You both moan as he makes some final hard blows, making him release inside of you, giving you even more of a reason to moan high and come to. Then he pulls himself out of you totally warned out. He collapses on top of you, with his head on your chest, as you both keep breathing heavily.

* * *

(Kais POV)

You're still lying on top of Taira with your head on her chest. Her soft skin feels so good against your own. You're still breathing a bit heavy, but you're both breathing more normal again. /Wow she really is good. God I love her./ You move your head a little so you can look at her face. She looks back at you with a little smile. You give her a kiss on the chest and you tighten your grip around her waist.

You- I love you Taira. I love you more that anything.

She strokes your head.

Taira- I love you too

She whispers.

Taira- For eternity.

You smile and give her another kiss before closing your eyes, just enjoying being this close to her. She let's one of her fingers slide in patterns on your back so another little smile comes over your lips, and you give her yet another soft kiss. Before drifting off, while lying there in her arms.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was chapter 13. Keep your eyes up for the final chapter 14- Love to the end

Please leave me a review


	14. Love to the end

**AmTheLion:** Here is chapter 14 of my story. Enjoy

**Declaimers:** I do not own beyblade or any of the characters from the show. I do however own the character Taira.

**Signs used in my story:  
**name- text (the name person is talking)  
_italics_ (flashbacks by the one with POV)  
/text/ (thoughts by the one with POV)  
"text" (b.beast and owner talking)

**WARNING: ****This chapter may contain content not suitable for people under 16!!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 14: Love to the end (FINAL)**

(Your POV)

It's been a while since you and Kai made love in Russia, but even so, Kai haven't let you go. Even if he don't always show it in front of the others he's all over you. Whenever your alone he always holds around you or holds your hand, or his taking your breath away by never letting go of your lips. You love the way he loves you, because he knows exactly how to please you, but you also know how to please him. You're sitting in the park looking out on the city. You remember what Kai did the first day after you made love.

_The two of __you walk down to breakfast where the others are sitting. Tala and his sisters are there too. Tala smiles at you and you give him a big smile back since you're in a really good mood. It's then you feel Kai grab your hand, when you turn to look at him he seals his lips around yours in front of everyone. You get a bit surprised but almost immediately return his kiss. For a moment you're just enjoying each others lips, then you part again, and your smile is even bigger. _

_You- What was that for?_

_Kai-__ To make a point, and because I wanted to_

_A little smile comes over his lips and you can't help but laugh as you see the shocked faces of the others._

You smile a little for yourself. /I really enjoyed that moment/ then you feel someone grabbing you around the waist and blow you in the neck. You laugh.

You- Kai that tickles.

Kai- I know.

You know his smiling and you just lean back into his arms.

* * *

(Kais POV)

It's been almost 2 mounts since you relished Taira from Boris. Now she's sitting here in your arms, and she's been more happy than you ever seen her, and it makes you feel happy to. Having her here with you, loving her, having her love you, it's all you ever wanted. You give her a kiss.

Taira- What's on your mind Kai.

She ask while stroking your arms.

You- Nothing

You whisper.

Taira- Kai, you know you can't fool me. I love you. I can tell when something's on your mind.

You can't help but smile.

You- hmm, am I that easy?

She laugh.

Taira- No, but I can tell, just like you can tell when something's on my mind.

She turns her head and look at you, with a little smirk. Then she gives you a kiss on the lips.

You- I was just thinking about you.

Taira- Me?

You nod. She looks curious at you. You smirk.

You- How much I've wanted to be with you, and now I am. I won't let anything come in the way of this again. Not Boris not anyone.

She just look at you. Then she smiles. She gets up and turns around so she's sitting on her knees with her face towards you. Then she leans in and gives you a huge kiss, making you both fall down on the grass. You lie there with her on top of you, enjoying the sun and each others lips.

* * *

(Your POV)

Lying on top of Kai like this makes you feel really good inside. /I love you so much Kai. I doubt you understand exactly how much. But you know I will never hurt you. You're my life, the only one that really means something to me, I'll do anything for you, anything./ You give him another huge kiss, resisting on letting him go this time. You can feel him smile, and you know he loves when you kiss him like this. You begging to laugh and have to let go of his lips. He looks curious at you.

Kai- What's so funny?

You- Nothing.

Kai- Didn't you just say that we can tell when something's on the others mind…

You laugh again.

You- Ok you got me there.

He smirks.

You- I was just thinking of how much I love you, and how I love to please you.

Kai- Really…

You smirk even more as he rolls around making him lye on top of you.

Kai- Well I love that you please me to.

You laugh.

Kai- But you're not the only one who can please someone.

He leans down and starts making out with you before he goes over to kissing your neck. You laugh as he again blows on your neck, and tickles you.

* * *

(Someone's POV)

On the screen in front of you, you can see Kai and Taira kissing and playing with each other. /They have no idea what lies ahead of them. They will pay for what they did to me. I'm gonna make them suffer, more than they though was possible./ Then you turn of the screen, and walk over to a desk in the corner of the room. On the desk lies a letter with a name on. You pick it up and put it in your pocket, then you open the draw in the same desk. Inside lies a gun. You pick it up and put it in your other pocket before you leave to personally deliver the letter. As you put it in the letter box you smirk to yourself. /She'll never understand what mistake she made, when she went for him. He will be her death. Their love will destroy them both./ then you turn and leave for the planed place for it all to happen.

* * *

(Your POV)

You're back home after spending the day with Kai. You planed to have a girl night with Shila and Lola, just the three of you having dinner and talk. You peek in the mail box and find a single letter. /Hm wonder what this is/ You pick it up and see your name on it. It's no address just your name. /Strange/ You walk in and sit down to open the letter. It's not a long letter, in fact it's just a short message.

Taira  
Please meet me tonight at the pier at 8, there is something I want to show you.  
A surprise, so please come, it's important.  
Love Kai

/Kai you fool. You know you don't have to do anything for me. As long has I have you I'm happy. But fine I'll meet you./ When Shila and Lola come home a little later you show them the letter and you agree to move the dinner to another time. A little while later you're on your way to the pier to meet Kai.

* * *

It's 8 and you're on the pier waiting for Kai. /That strange he's always on time./

Someone- Hello Taira, it's been a while.

You spin around as you hear the familiar voice.

You- You, it can be…

Someone- Oh but it is.

You- No it's not possible. You gave me that letter.

Someone- Correct. To bad you didn't get that before.

Then he comes at you and before you can react he knocks you out, with a hard knock on the head.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You're sitting in Tyson's garden looking at the others battle when Shila and Lola comes.

Shila- Kai there you are.

You look a bit curious at them.

Lola- Where's Taira, she went to meet you last night but she never came back, didn't she come home with you?

You- What, I thought you three where having a girl night yesterday.

Shila- We were suppose to, but when you gave Taira that letter saying you wanted to show her something we decided to take it another time.

Now you're getting afraid.

You- I didn't give her any letter, and I didn't ask her to meet me last night either.

Lola- What! But it had your signature. The letter asked her to meet you at the pier because you had a surprise for her.

Shila- But if it wasn't you, then who?

You- I don't know, but if someone as much as thinks of hurting her, I'll kill them!

You get up and are about run down to the pier.

Tala- Kai wait. Let's make a plan, let's all look at different places and see if we can find her.

You nod and a little later you're all out looking for her. You're at the pier looking for anything that can tell you where she is, but you can't find anything, nothing at all. /Shit. Taira, what happened to you, where are you?/ You hurry back to the dojo to see if the others have found out something. As you walk in they're sitting in a ring, talking.

Tala- Kai, this came for you.

He hands you a envelope with your name on it. You stare at it for a moment, then you open it.

To Kai  
I have your beloved girl, Taira.  
If you want her back alive, come to the abandon storage down at the pier.  
Don't call the police or take the others with you, because then she'll be dead.  
I'll wait to midnight, if you haven't come by then, she'll never be able to love you again.  
Boris

/No, It can be. It just can be./ You stare at the letter in shock. Then something falls out of the envelope, and as you look down you recognize it right away. Taira's key, the pendant with the key to the music box. /No. He really does have her. Boris if you hurt her I'll kill you, I'll really kill you./ You look at the clock, it's 7 all ready, you used the whole day to look for her. /I don't even need to think about this, I won't let him hurt her, no matter the risk. I won't lose her again./ You're about to turn around and go back to the pier.

Rei- Kai wait.

He grabs your hand, then takes the letter out of your hand. He reads it then he gives it to the others.

Max- Kai you can't go there, it's obviously a trap.

You spin around and stare at him in hatred.

You- You don't get it do you. He really does have her, the pendant proves it.

You show them the pendant in your hand.

You- I'm not gonna let him kill her. I won't lose her. Not when I finally manage to get her.

Tyson- We're not saying that you should let him kill her. But you can't go there on your own Kai, he'll kill you both.¨

You- I ratter die with her that lose her Tyson. You just don't get it. She's everything to me, she's the reason I'm still alive.

Tala- Kai we understand, but it's to risky to go there on your own.

You- Didn't you read the letter. If I take anyone with me he'll kill her instantly.

Rei- If he knows you have backup he will.

Kai- You can't fool him. Tala you know you can't.

Tala looks at you with a sad face.

Tala- Kai, you're not the only one who cares for Taira.

You- No but I'm the only one who are willing to die without her.

Whit that you storm out the dojo.

* * *

(Bladebreaker's POV)

You all stand there a little shocked of Kai's words. He just shouted that if he lost her he would die to. Meaning if she died he would kill himself.

Rei- We must do something.

Shila- What can we do, if Boris find out that we're there he'll kill Taira.

Kenny- To be honest I think he'll do it anyways, but he wants to kill Kai too, that's why he makes him come down there as well.

Tyson-You're probably right Kenny. We need to help our friends. I don't know about you but I'm not gonna let them get killed.

The others nod in agreement.

Max- Then let's get help.

* * *

(Your POV)

Your head hurt like hell, you try to open your eyes, but someone has blindfolded you. You can feel that you're bound to a chair. It's not a single sound to hear, and you feel scared for the first time since you got saved from Boris. /Where am I/ You remember that Boris was the one who send you the letter, and you remember he knocked you out. /Why has he taken me here, what is his plan./ then you hear something, a huge metal door getting pushed opened. Then you hear a familiar voice.

Someone- Boris where is she!

You- Kai!

Kai- Taira!

You hear him run up to you and then you feel him rip the blindfold of you, making you able to look right into his beautiful purple eyes.

You- Kai, I never been so glad to see you.

He get you loose from the chair and puts his arms around you, hugging you tightly. Even if your back in his arms you can't help but feel that something's wrong.

You- Kai, how did you find me.

Kai- Boris sendt me a letter telling me where you were.

You look scared at him, and he knows what you're thinking. It's all a trap to get both of you. Then you hear someone laugh.

Someone- Finally I have both of you.

You spin around and see Boris standing a few meters away from you.

Boris- You're gonna pay for what you did to me, I'm gonna make you suffer.

Kai pushed you behind him, still with his eyes on Boris. He laughes

Boris-You think you can protect her, you're both gonna suffer which one that suffers first doesn't matter.

You don't know what to do, you have to get away some how but you have no idea how.

Boris- Let me tell you how you'll suffer…

Both you and Kai hold your breath. He smirks.

Boris- By seeing each other die!

Then he pulls a gun up from his pocket and aims it right at Kai.

You- NO!

Then as Boris pulls the trigger, you push Kai out of the way. Then you feel a sudden pain in your chest, and you feel warm liquid flow down from the same spot. You hear Kai scream your name as you sink together on the floor.

* * *

(Kai's POV)

You feel Taira push you way, and right away you know she's getting hit. You spin around and see her stand there in shock.

You- Taira!

You scream in pain as you see her sink together. You run over to her and grab her and gently place her on the floor. You look at her completely terrified as you see her blood color more and more of her sweeter. The bullet went right true her left shoulder, and she's bleeding like hell. You have no idea what to do, you know you have to stop the bleeding, but you don't know how.

You- Taira, why the hell did you do that.

She looks up at you and gives you a little smile while she's fights the pain.

Taira- Because I love you.

You sit there looking her in the eyes in horror. Boris laughs.

Boris- How pathetic, she wants to save you and ends up getting hit herself.

You turn and look at him in pure hatred, you can't hold it back anymore, without thinking you run at him attaching him with all you have. You hit him, kick him and do everything you can to hurt him, then finally you hit him so hard that he falls to the ground and stop moving. The tears are now flowing down your cheeks, and you spin around and walk back to Taira. But then you see the fear in her eyes and that she tries to point at something behind you. Then you know it's all over, you hear Boris laugh, then the sound of the gun, and a huge pain in your back.

* * *

(Bladebreakers POV)

You're on your way to the pier with the police to stop Boris and save Kai and Taira. You know your late because it took time to make the police believe you. But you all sit in the cars hoping your not to late. When you're there the police break in to the building while you stand on the outside waiting. Minutes later you walk in and what you find, hurts more that anything. There in the middle of the empty storage, in a huge pound of blood is Kai and Taira. They're lying close, looking into each others eyes, and holing hands. Boris is gone, and the police are trying to find him.

Shila- Please tell me it's not true.

Her eyes is filed with tears. A police man comes over to you.

Policeman- I'm so sorry, but it seems like we were to late, their both gone.

Priest- ….May they rest in peace and always be remembered for their love.

The rain keeps poring down, hiding the tears of the people standing around the grave.

Tyson- They were good friends, no great friends. We will never forget you. That we promise.

The people around the grave makes a bow in front of the grave before turning and walking away. /No we will ever forget you, and we hope you will rest in peace together. Bye Kai and Taira./ Left in the rain is a grave stone with inscriptions in beautiful letters, made by their friends.

Kai & Taira  
Died for their love

* * *

_Kai manage to pull himself to __you. As you lie there beside each other, looking into each others eyes, he whispers, _

_Kai- I love you too._

_A single tear flows down your cheek as you both drift apart in each others arms._

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was the final chapter of my story. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

I made a VIDEO TRIBUTE for this story. This is the link, (just remember to add the . after uk and youtube)  
http: / / ukyoutubecom/watch?v4NKFJTBJmVM  
If the link doesn't work, then search for ThDrgn707 or A meeting with the past on youtube and you should find it.

There's also a secual to this story. The "Rescued by an Eagle" story. Notice! This story contains yaoi contents, if you don't like yaoi, then don't read it.

**Please leave me a review**


End file.
